Raising Glóredhal
by Wenham-Wonderer
Summary: Sequal to " That's the Way it goes " Eowyn and Faramir try their hardest to raise their fiesty , yet funny, daughter, Glóredhal. Fluff, EF romance here n' there, and A no one called Bergil.
1. And so she is born

a/n Well , I've had the idea for this story for like, EVER , and now I'm finally putting it down on Computer.

Disclaimer : Gah, do I REALLY need to say it? YOU already know it! Okay fine, I do not own any LotR characters ( except for Gwendolyn and Elrieth ) . ALl rights go to J.R.R. Tolkien, may he rest in peace.

I changed her name to Glóredhal because someone pointed out the fact that the girls name would most likley be Sindarin.

In a palace in Eymn Arnen a shriek ran through the whole house. Faramir jumped.

" Oh Valar. " Faramir started to pace. Aragorn smiled. Eowyn was ...in labor. Yes it was a year and a half since Faramir and Eowyn had married , and now Eowyn was screaming .

" Don't worry so much." Aragorn re-assured. Arwen clucked as she came by , holding a bowl of water. Before she went into the room she said .

" Ha! Your one to talk Estel. You weared a hole into our floor when I was in labor with Elebrian.You thought it was going to be a girl, and you were oh-so-happy when it wasn't!" Estel went red.

" Oh don't you star..." another shriek ran through the home, but this time it didn't belong to Eowyn, it belonged to a baby. Faramir went stiff.

" Mi'lord , it's a girl." A young servent said coming out of the room

" It's a...girl. Oh valar it's a GIRL !" Faramir was frozen.

" Hypocrite!" Awen said shooting a glare at Faramir.

" I AM NOT!" Faramir yelped. " I'm HAPPY that it's a girl! " Arwen blinked.

" Oh. "

" Hypocrite." Aragorn muttered.

" Oh hush up!" Then Ioreth came out.

" Mi'lord? You may come in now if you like. " Faramir dashed in. Eowyn was on the bed , healers scurring around her. And in her arms was....

" Oh my." Eowyn smiled. In her arms was a baby girl. The little girl was laughing lightly in her mother's arms ,looking around at the unframiliar world .

" So, " Faramir said sitting down next to Eowyn and looking at his child. " what'll it be?"

" Hmmm .Well, I've always been rather fond of the name Glóredhal . What do you think? " Faramir smiled and kissed his wife gently .

" Perfect."

5 years later.

" Glóredhal NO!. NO playing with Daddy's bow and arrow ! Bad! Bad girl!" Eowyn screeched as a five-year-old Glóredhal tried , but failed to pick up Faramir's old bow and arrow set.

" Ahh mom. " Gwendolyn pouted. " Your no fun! I want to learn how to do archery! " Eowyn put her hands on her hips.

" By tring to pick up a bow that is almost two times your hight?" she asked skeptically. Glóredhal shrugged. " Ungh! " Eowyn turned red. " Want me to tell your ada? " Glóredhal shrugged again. " You don't really care do you? " Glóredhal shook her head. " Your five-years-old for Valar's sake ! " Glóredhal looked at her, a blank expression on her face.

" Well mama , I'd rather not answer. " Eowyn huffed. Glóredhal giggled. Ever since Glóredhal had learned to walk, she had been mischivous. Her mother was frustrated, but her father thought it was funny and cute.

" Just like her father." He would always say. Truth be told, that was Glóredhal's idea. She admired her father greatly for his achievments. Resisting the One Ring, helping Sam and Frodo out, healing her mother's non-pysical illness, though her , herself thought love was foolish. Yes it seemed that Glóredhal had the dort of spice fit for a Gondorian Captian, which so happened to be her dream.

" I just don't know what to do with her." Eowyn complained to Faramir at the dinner table after Glóredhal had gone to bed. Faramir chuckled and took a sip of his wine.

" Eowyn, be reasonable. " Faramir told his wife. " She's five. This might just be a phase. She might grow out of it. "

" Grow out of it?! Faramir she's already managed to kill three orcs during those rediculous hunts you take her on to teach her horse-back riding!" Faramir just chuckled again.

" Ah yes I forgot about that. " Faramir sighed at his wife's expression. " Eowyn, my love, she's just a girl filled with vigar and spirit. And, if I'm not mistaken , I seem to remember a woman , who at the mere age of four , tried to dual me, even though I was twelve years older then her ? " Faramir said going over to Eowyn and putting his arms around her shoulders. Eowyn huffed. " A huff hmm? " Faramir muttered smiling. " Does this mean that the wild sheildmaiden has finally ebbed away completly ? " Eowyn froze. she was thinking. ' _Has my Rohirric instincts left me? _' Eowyn was terrified.

" Oh, oh no have I ? Have I lost my Rohirric style? I..." Faramir's smile turned into a wicked grin.

" Well my love, I do not remember the last time you tried to duel me. " Faramir said . He got the response he wanted.

" Tried?"Eowyn huffed. " What do you mean _tried_?" Faramir moved away.

" Well , you never did seem to beat me. " Eowyn clucked at this.

" That's because every match ended with me kissing you!"

" I didn't mind. And " Faramir smirked " you , as I remember it, didn't seem to mind all that much either. " Eowyn blushed. It was true , Eowyn would always find a way to kiss Faramir. She was passionatley in love with him then , and , come to think of it, she still was. Eowyn returned his wicked smile.

" Well, my Lord , why don't we go and try to change that?"

" Now! " Faramir said happily. " That's the wild , Rohirric woman I remember! But... do you still have your sword?" Eowyn thought for a moment.

" Actually, I do." She and Faramir went back to their apartments. While Faramir was getting him sword out of his armor case, Eowyn went into her closet. The closet was big, and, even after six and a half years, there was still un-occupied space in it. She licked her lips as she thought. Then she spotted an old trunk. She went over to it and bent down to open it. She took out a few of her old things and gasped at each one. First she took out an old dress, purple with a brown cover . It looked so ...plain.

" Did I really wear this once?" she asked herself outloud. She had become so ajusted to her life as a Gondorian Noble, she had forgotten about her old Rohirric clothing. Next she took out a light yellow colored dress. She smiled . This was the dress she weared to Ellesar's Corronation. She had fond memories of those times. Her meeting Faramir, her and Faramir's first kiss, her realizing that she didn't have to prove herself noble to impress someone. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and spinned around.

" Ready? " Faramir asked , sword in hand, a smile on his face. " Gosh, with the amount of stuff you have in your closet , mine seems even smaller then I thought it was."Eowyn huffed as she took her sword out.

" Well, I do not know weather I should take that as a compliment or an insult . " Faramir however, wasn't listening to her. He was looking over her shoulder at a glass case. Inside the glass case was the mantle Faramir had given her.

" You still have that? " Faramir asked tilting his head towards the glass case. Eowyn smiled.

" Of course. It's my most prized possesion. And..." Eowyn said coming up to Faramir and kissing him lightly. " It was my first hint that you were trying to court me. " Faramir blushed.

" What do you mean 'hint' ? I gave it to you as a friendly jesture." he lied. But Eowyn saw through him . She kissed him again, one of her hands on his cheek, melting into him.

" I know that isn't true my love. " she said backing off, but only an inch or so. She kissed him again. " I know you to well. You wouldn't have given such a gift to a mere friend. " Faramir sighed.

" Oh? What makes you think so? For all you know I could have done things like that before. " Eowyn giggled. She put her hilt on and slided her sword into it. They left their apartmants and headed for the court yard. Unknowst to them, their daughter fallowed.

" Ready? " Eowyn asked as she stopped ten feet away from Faramir. He nodded. Eowyn came towards him, bringing her sword to the side. He perried, she struck again, he blocked the blow. And again, he blocked . Each attacked and blocked the other's blow. Glóredhal watched happily, learning different tecniques , blocks, and so forth. After about fifteen minutes Faramir struck, bringing the flat side of his sword to Eowyn's sword and knocking it out of her hands. Eowyn froze.

" So ...." Faramir huffed. " do you surrender?" Eowyn was still frozen.

" I.... I can't believe it I You.... you beat me! I ...." Faramir laughed. " Oh you think it's _funny_ ." Eowyn moved.

" Well yes I do have to admit, I find it rather funny. " Eowyn clucked. Gwendolyn giggled madly at the scene. Truly her parents could act like teenagers.

A/N Soooooo? R&R!


	2. Words of truth

A young 14-year-old girl came up onto the top of a hill, overlooking Eymn Arnen on her horse , a troup of soldeirs behind her. It was freezing , out in the cold rain , but the girl didn't take any heed to it.

" Valar it's been so.... long. " Another girl, same age, came up behind her on another horse.

" I know mi'lady, I know. Tis' been but one and a half years is it? " The other girl nodded. " They'll be glad to see you , I'm sure. " The other girl chuckled at this.

" After I ran off like that? Rebelling against my own father , saying he should let me go to war as well? I highly doubt it Elrieth."

" Now mi'lady, don't be so hard on yourself, tis' your right to do what you choose."

" Exactly Elrieth , it _was _ my right , however after what I did , my life is most likely now forfitted. " The girl sighed. " Let's ride on! " she yelled to the soldiers , and they rode on, on towards Eymn Arnen.

Inside the palace, Lord Faramir was in his study, tired yet wary. He couldn't bare the stress anymore, it had become to much for him. To much.

In their bedroom Eowyn was asleep on their bed, but her slumber was not peaceful. She was dreaming about the Battle of the Penelar..... _again_. She had been having so many nightmares of the Penelar latley that it scared her. She awoke, sweating, scared. Her, Eowyn, Lady of Eymn Arnen, once a brave, fearless shieldmaiden of Rohan....

_" But that's just it m'dear "_ a dark voice in her head would snarl. _" you were once Lady Eowyn, Shieldmaiden of Rohan , but you are no more. "_

" Shut up!" she snapped.

_" But m'dear.... is it not true? " the voice would ask. _

" I said shut up!" Eowyn said , a tear running down her face.

_" You know I'm right! You know you gave up everything you had worked for , for .... him. " _

" He never asked me too! " Eowyn would say in defence " he didn't ask me to change! He. Never. Forced. Me. To .Change!"

_" True, he didn't, however, he did sedce you, seduce you into leaving what you..."_

"STOP!!" Eowyn screamed out " Just stop it! Shut up! " Eowyn began to cry " shut up.... you don't know him, you don't know him at all! STOP!!!" Eowyn heard rustling from the door, someone was rushing to come in. Faramir rushed in panting , a worried look on his face, his sword out.

" What?! " he asked panting, looking around the room. " What's the matter?!" He looked over at Eowyn, who had a blank, terrified look on her face, she was shivering , but sweating. " Eowyn... what..." he walked over to her, sitting down next to her. " What's wrong? "

" The.. the voices... they... they still haunt me... they...."

" Shhh," he whispered hugging her tightly " shhh, shhh. Don't listen , don't listen. Fallow what your heart tells you." Eowyn settled down, relaxing , into his arms , letting him gently strike her hair. " It'll be alright Eowyn, you'll be just fine."

**_" Oh if only he knew my thoughts. " _**Eowyn thought, gulit spreading through her. **_" I don't deserve him, nor this understanding he is giving me. " _**Eowyn looked up at Faramir.

" If you would m'lord, I would like to go on a wal..." all of a sudden they heard trumpets sounding the alarm that someone was there... someone important. Faramir stood up, as did Eowyn. " I wonder who...who it could be.. I ... oh Faramir , m'lord do you think it could be.... her?"

" I... I don't know mi'lady, lets ... go and see. " Eowyn and Faramir rushed down the gates , breathing fast. They went to the stables and saw a crowd of horses being groomed and...

" Bergil! Oh Valar ! Faramir ! She has come home! Ohh.. Bergil, where is she? Where is Lady Glóredhal ? " Bergil pointed to the end of the stalls. Eowyn and Faramir walked along the long passage and up to a tall girl with short , reddish-brown hair, a ranger uniform upon her.

" Glóredhal ?" Faramir said , almost hesitant. The girl turned around , and her expression became happy.

" Ada! Mother! " Glóredhal hugged both of them tightly , forgetting about what she had said earlier . " Oh, it's so good to see you two!"

" And it is good to see you as well m'lady." Faramir said grinning.

" Are, you... are you still mad about what I did? Running off and all?" Glóredhal asked, shyly.

" Mad? " Faramir blinked. " We weren't _mad _ Glóredhal . Shocked maybe, and hurt yes, but not mad. " he said.

" Really? "

" Really. Now let's get you dried up and in some warm clothes mi'dear, or you'll catch cold! " Eowyn said wrapping a cloak arund her. Glóredhal and her father rolled their eyes at Eowyn's comment, but fallowed her in fear of her wrath. Inside the palace Eowyn fussed over what dress Glóredhal should wear , while Glóredhal chatted with her friend Elrieth , about their journey.

" Well now I must admit m'lady, you had me rather shaken when we were in Lothloríen . You falling from a thirty-three foot drop simply terrified me. " Elrieth said as she and Glóredhal recalled their visit to an abanded Lothloríen . " Really, if it wasn't for Bergil you'd be..."

" Dead , I, know I know. Honestly Elrieth, you act as if you are three-thousand years older then me. You might be half elf , but your still the same age. In fact, I am three months _older _than you, have you forgotten?" Glóredhal asked. " Still no muma. Can I just wear a long knit tunic instead?" she asked as Eowyn held up another dress, this time, bright pink with sugar pink incrusted jewels.

" Oh, I suppose so. I'll go get some. " Eowyn got up and went back into the closet.

" giggles Good save. " Elrieth said picking up the pink dress and looking at it.

" Thank you. Now all we have to do is hope none of the long tunics are bright pink." Glóredhal and Elrieth giggled madly. Eowyn entered the room again, her arms full of long tunics .

" Take a look at this. " she said picking out one of them. " Dark blue with silver thread designs. Do you like it? " Glóredhal nodded. Eowyn handed her the tunic and she went to go change.

" My, she is something isn't she? " Elrieth giggled.

" Yes she is. Your father simply loved having her as a archery student. However, it seems rather hard to believe that she could have ever behaved long enough to litsen. Hmmm." Eowyn laughed. " She is something. How Legolas could handle such a feisty girl I do not know. "

" He had a hard time tha's all." the looked towards the door and saw Glóredhal standing there , putting her hair up in a ponytail. " So?" she asked turning around. Eowyn and Elrieth clapped.

" It looks marvulous darling." Elrieth joked.

" Why thank you. Now , Elrieth, would you like to pick one out?" Glóredhal asked.

" Sure." Elrieth looked through the tunics and found one she liked. It was her fathers, a white/silver color, short tunic, mithril in the trim.

" I think, " Eowyn said " your father said he had that with him when he was with the Fellowship. "

" Wow." Elrieth breathed. Elrieth went and changed, coming back five minutes later to an applauding Eowyn and Glóredhal.

" It looks marvelous. " Glóredhal complimented.

" Why thank you m'lady. " Elrieth giggled.

" Yes, you look splendid Lady Elrieth." Eowyn said giggling.

" Why thank you your highness. "

" May I come in? " they heard a voice ask from the other side of the door. It was Faramir.

" Yes dear you can come in, they are decent. " Eowyn replied. Faramir walked in, a smile on his face.

" So, our little rascal returns eh?" Faramir joked sitting down next to his daughter.

" Ah yes, the ever so mischievous Glóredhal returns. Oh what a pain-stricken blow you two must have received in the announcement of my arrival." Glóredhal sat up and did a mock impression of Bernegard's voice. " Announcing the arrivle of a girl who will most likely bring an end to the House of Stewards, and Middle Earth as we know it. Please give a warm welcome to Lady Glóredhal , the ender of all , cough. Sorry I..I can't read this note I.... The world is going to end!!!! Ahhh!!! And now news from Rohan says the Destructor has pronounced that...." Glóredhal paused, and smiled at her parents " Young Elfwine the Fair , age two and a half, has been pronounced to take over Lord Eomer's rule in chance of death by Valar."

" Oh! He has been announced ! That's wonderful news! " Eowyn squeeled.

" Yes lovely news indeed. Did you stop in Rohan on your way home or something along the lines of that?" Faramir asked. Glóredhal nodded.

" Something like that m'lord. " Elrieth said. " You see, we were passing near Wheathertop, and a Rohirric mesenger was walking along . Apparently, he had gotten permission from Lord Ellesar to go into Hobbiton to tell Master Gamgee and Sir Took, and Lord Brandybuck the good news. Lady Glóredhal told him that she was the niece of Lord Eomer , and that, m'lord , is how we found out. "

" Ahh, I see. Well, time for rest , you two should get some sleep. I'll have Corinith bring you some food. I presume you will be in the library , my dear daughter?" Faramir asked, a smirk on his face. Glóredhal laughed and then nodded. Later on , in the library , Glóredhal was reading a book in Sindarin, humming Luthín's song, when she saw a shadow behind her. She looked up and saw Bergil standing behind her.

" Well, hello Bergil. Please, sit." she said shutting her book. Bergil sat down, and stared at the pile of books infront of his Lady's self.

" M'Lady, are you seriously thinking of reading all of these?" he asked, astounded.

" Hmm, yes , sad but true I am . " Glóredhal chuckled. " So what did you want Bergil?"

" M'Lady, I am, sad to announce that ..... Prince Imrahil, your Great Uncle, has fallen ill, and no one is sure if he'll recover." Glóredhal went stiff.

" Oh Valar, no. Has you told me Adar yet?" Bergil shook his head.

" No M'Lady. I think it's best if I wait for a few days to tell him. After all, you just got back, and the impact of that and the illness of his favorite Uncle might be to much for him. " Bergil explained.

" Hmmm, yes. Your probably right Bergil. Your probably right... " Glóredhal had a strange look on her face, that worried Bergil.

" M'Lady, unless I am mistaken, I believe you have other worrisome matters on your mind? May I ask you, what they are? "

" Well, Bergil, your my best friend, so I can tell you this. " Glóredhal leaned closer " I have heard some rumors that claim Uraks have re-grouped , and are breeding." Glóredhal's face grew more worried " They are getting ready Bergil, they are getting ready to attack. And quite frankly, I... I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know If I should tell Ada or not. "

"I see." Bergil leaned back into his chair. " Well, M'Lady, I think you should tell your father. So he can prepare for what's coming."

" But Bergil, you don't understand. If I tell him that yet another war will ensue, soon might I add, I'm afraid that..."

" He'll go into war and get killed? " Bergil asked, parlty finishing her sentance. " I see your point there. Look, your birthday is in two days, am I correct? " Glóredhal nodded." And on your fifteenth birthday, you will be named Captain of Gondor. am I also correct on that?" Glóredhal nodded again. " So, wait until _after _your birthday, and ask him , as a mission , to go out Urak hunting. We can kill the Uraks before they even reach Gondorian borders. "

" There is just on flaw in that Bergil. " Glóredhal said promptly " We don't know how many Uraks there will be. "

" True, but we might be able to gather an estimate , right?" Glóredhal nodded her head reluctantly. " So there you go! If we can gather an estimate , then gather double the amount in soldiers, we might have a chance, and you know that Glóredhal , you know. " Glóredhal put her head down in defeat.

" True." she said , putting her head up." However, " she stood up, grabbing her books. " I do not take orders from a pompas ass,who thinks he knows Everything there is to know about war. Goodnight Sir Bergil." With that she walked up the steps and out the door, leaving Bergil speachless.

A/N So? Review!


End file.
